A Letter to My Best Friend
by jaxwrites101
Summary: Losing a friend is never easy. Especially when it is not your choice. However, the worst part is when you think you are starting to move on and a random memory brings you back. Bella is working on homework when this happens to her. Hopefully, this time she can start to move on.


**Hey everyone, I had this story in my head and decided to write it out quickly. It is only a one shot and will not be continued. Enjoy. None of the characters are mine.**

IPOV

It finally happened. I was sitting around working on the homework I had to complete before tomorrow when I heard it. It was one of those rare days that I was able to listen to music after they left.

I guess I should give some background here. My boyfriend broke up with me five years ago. I have been a little bit of a wreck and was for a few months before I started to pull myself together. You see it wasn't just a break-up. He broke my heart and soul and self-confidence all in one fail swoop, but I didn't know the extent until I drove over to his house.

He told me a clean break would be easier on us all, but I don't think he realized that when he left he took my whole world. He took the family I had come to see as my own and he took the only friend that I had in this small and dreary town.

Alice was my best friend. She was the spark that could light up a room when she walked in. I confided in her and let myself believe that after all of the horrible friendships that had come and ended in my life she would be the one to break the cycle.

I let her in and she helped me with so much. I grew to adore her pixie ways and the way she couldn't tell a story to save her life. On more than one occasion we would have the same thought or look or just understand each other without having to try. One of my favorites was when I was sick and she was hanging out with me while Charlie was at work. We had sat down to watch some television when a commercial came on for one of my favorite movies. We watched the commercial and at the same time said a quote that was not well known in the movie.

I looked at her shocked and we both broke up laughing at the situation. I guess it is pretty funny even now. She was my rock when he was being difficult and now she is gone.

Today while working on homework one of the songs she introduced me to came on. It wasn't obvious to me at first. I could recognize the words but couldn't place how I knew the band. A feat that is not common for me, but after paying closer attention I placed it.

One day we were sitting around like I am now doing homework and she pulled up the song for me to listen to. It was one of her favorites, so we added it to the playlist and heard it all the time. I was shocked at the intensity of the words, but even my little pixie friend could surprise me with her depth.

The irony of the song was not lost on me today as I listened. Hey Lady by Thriving Ivory was the song. And listening to the singer plead with a woman not to give on him makes me wish she could have done the same for me.

Now I am alone and writing this letter. A Letter to My Best Friend. I loved you. I would have helped you through any problem you had or were going through. Instead, you threw away all of the love I had to give. All of the time and energy we put in together will be etched into my brain. I know I have to let you go, and hopefully, this will start that process. Ever since you left me and moved away without a word of goodbye I have had this hole in my heart. I haven't fully trusted another wit that part of me and you are to blame. I have given up a lot of sleep and cried too many tears from your abandonment.

Today I am going to start to move forward. I am going to get to know the people that sit next to me in my classes and go out to have some fun, but I will never forget you. I will always hold a piece of you in my heart and remember the fun times we had before you got scared of our relationship.

Good luck in the future and maybe one day you will see this letter and regret what you threw away.

Love,

Your Former Best Friend

APOV

A vision hit me out of nowhere. Edward was sitting near me and began to growl when he saw what I was seeing. Jasper was sitting next to me and tensed at the emotions that started to come out of me. He was doing his usual methods of calming me down, but I knew before the vision truly started it wouldn't do any good. My heart was breaking all over again.

She was sitting there in her room working on some papers that I ignored. What caught my attention was the journal she had in her hand. I had seen it in her room a hundred times and one had heard that she wrote in it to let go of something. I wonder what could have brought this one on.

was just as beautiful as I remembered and her pure selflessness shines through the vision as I watch her write. I start to cry at the words she puts down and though no tear will actually fall I am just as heartbroken as she is. The story about her being sick makes me give a little laugh though it is nothing to bring me out of my pain.

The song she wrote about is one that I can no longer listen to. Every time I do Jasper has to calm me down, so the song has been banned from the house for good.

I am happy to know that she is going to start trying again but the last line is the nail in the coffin so to speak. I break at that point because as much pain as I have caused her she still loves me and she will always be my best friend.

I come out of the vision to find myself wrapped up in my mate's arms as Edward cowers away from us. I give him my fiercest glare and speak to him in no uncertain terms.

"This is your fault, Edward. All of this pain and agony that both of us have suffered is your own fault and you need to know that the angel you left is getting stronger after all of these years." I saw a flash of a vision as he decided to return to her to try to get her back.

I was on my feet yelling before he even had the chance to realize his mistake. "No, you do not get to do that to her. You will leave her alone or I swear you will feel my wrath. You will not hurt my best friend any more."

I turned and grabbed Jasper's hand as I went to walk away. He threw some of the pain I had been feeling a few moments ago Edward's way before following me out. He hated to see me in pain.

I walked out of the house and into the woods where I collapsed into Jasper's lap and cried my heart out. I know we left her and it was the hardest thing I had ever done, but now I will have to live with my decisions and try to move on as she is trying to as well.

 **Thank you for reading. Have a good rest of your day.**


End file.
